1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular telephone set and a character display presentation method to be used in the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an animation display system in an event screen upon turning ON a power source of the cellular telephone set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among the cellular telephone set, there are some sets providing visual effect for enabling to see conditions at a glance by presenting animation displays set for respective conditions, such as upon waking-up, upon arrival of call, upon calling, upon sending mail, upon reception of mail, upon placement of folding type set in open condition where an upper side casing and a lower side casing are unfolded or opened (in waiting condition) and so forth. Such cellular telephone set has been disclosed in “Setting of Waiting State DisplayScreen”, NTT Docomo Kabushiki Kaisha, Instruction Manual of Mover N211i, Chapter of Explanation of Functions, and page 139, November, 2001.
In this case, as animation display, animation of famous character may be employed, or, in the alternative, animation of the character providing good impression to the user may be employed.
In the conventional cellular telephone set, by setting animation display per respective conditions, such as upon waking-up, upon arrival of call, upon calling, upon sending mail, upon reception of mail and so forth, it becomes possible to display animation of selected character.
However, at every time of changing animation display, setting operation has to be performed. Also, due to restriction of memory capacity mounted for each equipment, large number of characters cannot be stored. Once animation display is set, display of the same pattern of animation is performed every time.
Accordingly, in the conventional cellular telephone set, upon executing animation display of different patterns at every time, setting operation becomes necessary every time of executing animation display. Also, for storing images for many kinds of animation display, large storage region of memory becomes necessary.